


那些还没说出口的话

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 2018崔胜澈生贺
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	那些还没说出口的话

崔胜澈站在水箱边上看那条小丑鱼的时候，意外对上了对面的一双眼睛。  
他没想到尹净汉也会出现在鱼鸟市场，从那边同样吃惊的表情来看，尹净汉显然也是这么想的。  
崔胜澈失笑，站直了身子朝尹净汉伸出手：“你也喜欢尼莫吗？”  
尹净汉瘪着嘴，有点被拆穿之后的窘迫，但还是抓住他伸过来的手，和崔胜澈一起看着那条他们共同选中的小鱼：“你这是什么老土的叫法，全世界的小丑鱼都该叫尼莫吗？”  
崔胜澈笑着说：“反正你都决定把它买下了。”  
他们已经交往了很多年，只要尹净汉一个眼神，崔胜澈就知道对方想要什么。  
刚才尹净汉看鱼看得认真，如果不是两人突然碰见，他一定会把这条小家伙买下来才是。  
尹净汉张嘴又想说话，崔胜澈立刻打断他：“知道了知道了，我买我买。”  
尹净汉满意地点头。  
最后他们带着尼莫和它的一个小伙伴回家了。尹净汉嫌起名麻烦，决定叫它们尼莫一号和二号。

尹净汉坐在副驾驶上盯着塑料袋里的两条鱼，崔胜澈就盯着他看。  
崔胜澈是觉得挺愧疚的。  
他知道尹净汉一定是和自己想到了同一件事。  
崔胜澈去年夏天过生日的时候，生日愿望许了想要去水族馆。等到秋天尹净汉过生日的时候，他虽然很高兴，但还是嫌弃对方很没创意地许了要陪着自己一起去水族馆的愿望。  
可是又经过一轮春夏秋冬，转眼就快到今年的生日了，他们还是没去成水族馆。工作太忙了，就算是休息，两人也只是默契地呆在家里瘫在床上，一丁点儿出门的计划都不曾提上日程。  
但他们都还在惦记着这件事。  
于是两个人不约而同地瞒着对方，偷偷摸摸地想要买上两尾观赏鱼带回家，结果在同一家店里看上了同一条鱼，这是什么笨蛋情侣才会做出的事。  
崔胜澈收回停留在尹净汉身上的视线，发动车子：“别告诉我你也买了鱼缸。”  
尹净汉不满道：“我当然买了，不然我只买鱼回家养在哪里？你的水杯里吗？”  
“那怎么办？”崔胜澈笑着用手指在方向盘上轻轻敲着：“我们现在不但有两条鱼，还有两个鱼缸，要让它们分居吗？”  
尹净汉终于舍得回头瞪他：“崔先生，我看还是我们今晚就分居比较快一点。”

尹净汉经常会因为崔胜澈的抬杠而略显暴躁。  
因为崔胜澈实在是喜欢有这种反应的尹净汉，他已经养成了故意顶嘴的习惯。他忍不住想要逗一逗尹净汉，长年的交往经验又不至于真正惹怒对方。  
就好比现在，崔胜澈伸长了腿，踢了踢同样窝在沙发上的尹净汉，催促他去给鱼缸换水。  
尹净汉觉得崔胜澈又在试图造反了，他躺在那里没动，装出一副自己要生气的模样。  
崔胜澈哪能不知道尹净汉是真生气还是假生气，于是站起来给对方顺毛，末了拍拍脸说：“行了，还是我来吧。”  
他从柜子里掏出软管的时候听见尹净汉问他：“你的假请到了吗？”  
他下意识点点头，才反应过来他蹲在柜子旁边，躺在沙发上的尹净汉根本看不到他，于是又站起来重复了一遍肯定回答，结果看到尹净汉不知道什么时候坐直了，把下巴颏放在沙发背上盯着他看。  
崔胜澈知道这表情绝对是尹净汉有什么事情瞒着他：“是想去哪里吗？”  
明明是自己的生日，但还是下意识第一个问对方的意见。  
崔胜澈发现自己不小心又“尹净汉至上主义”了，挠了挠头发，抱着水管一边耍赖一边说：“我不管，我今年一定要去水族馆！”  
尹净汉却撇了撇嘴：“可是那天公司有事情，我走不开。”  
崔胜澈没想到会有这种情况发生，当初是尹净汉一直催促他早点调休，他以为对方有什么安排，心里还隐隐有些期待。  
尹净汉一脸抱歉地双手合十：“真的对不起，我今天早上才接到顺荣的电话。”  
因为顺利请假又加上周末，崔胜澈本来在想要不要带着尹净汉去哪里玩，结果却被打乱了整个行程。  
崔胜澈站在鱼缸前消化了一会儿这个事实，再开口的时候语气有些低落：“那我要去找圆佑打游戏了，公司那边结束了给我打电话？我去接你，再和大家一起吃个饭……或者我们自己吃？”  
尹净汉点点头表示都可以，然后抓住崔胜澈的衣角把他拉到跟前，撑在沙发靠背上给了他一个安抚性质的吻。  
崔胜澈却使劲咬破了尹净汉的嘴唇，看着对方惊讶的表情，又凑过去舔了舔那道小伤口才气呼呼地说：“这是惩罚。”

崔胜澈表面上看着不在意，真到了生日的前一天，一想到自己竟然要和电脑一起度过，再喜欢打游戏也开始觉得难过起来。  
他整理好文件准备打卡下班，李知勋走之前笑眯眯地祝他生日快乐，又说要和净汉哥玩得开心。  
他敷衍着应了，再怎么说也不能拂了朋友的一番好意，嘴里却小声念着明明是和全圆佑玩得开心才对。  
崔胜澈突然很不想回家，他也不知道自己是在闹什么别扭，明明也不是尹净汉的错，但只要一想到就觉得委屈得很。  
他磨磨蹭蹭地收拾东西，却接到尹净汉的电话让他快点下楼。  
尹净汉在电话里责怪他怎么比平常晚下班，崔胜澈立刻手忙脚乱就差用跑的从十七楼飞奔而下。  
到楼下才发现尹净汉在权顺荣的车后座冲自己招手，上了车又发现副驾驶竟然坐着刚刚还在和自己说话的李知勋。  
他一脸茫然地看着眼前谈笑风生的三个人，根本没心思注意车子已经上了通往机场的高速公路。  
被权顺荣开玩笑般地赶下车的时候，崔胜澈还没反应过来。  
李知勋趴在车窗上和他挥手说再见：“就说祝你和净汉哥玩得开心了，全圆佑那边就让我替你打游戏吧。”  
“什么啊……”  
盯着扬长而去的车尾，崔胜澈嘟囔道。  
尹净汉抓着不知道什么时候悄悄收拾好的行李，笑着对他说：“不是说今年生日一定要去水族馆吗。”然后顺势把行李箱拉杆塞进他的手里，大步向前走去：“现在任命你为行李箱妖精！我可是帮你实现了愿望，这几天要一直听我的话哦我们胜澈。”说着还回头模仿了前些天他才讲过的话——  
“这是惩罚。”  
崔胜澈莫名其妙被他的话洗了脑，可是嘴角却不受控制地上扬了起来。  
他看着走在前面，心情也许比他还好的尹净汉，不由得笑弯了眼睛。

崔胜澈念叨了很长时间要来水族馆，但真的等到实现愿望的这一刻，他却开始变得不安起来——  
黑潮之海的场馆里很暗，只靠着零星的照明和巨型水槽里的灯光来支撑。  
他们站在水槽正前方的台阶上，崔胜澈头一次看见这样的景象，甚至是有些紧张地握住了前面的金属栏杆。  
周边的人群发出一声又一声的赞叹，多少有些喧闹，但在昏暗的场馆里，也仿佛是真的来到了那个神秘的水下世界。  
望着那些坐在水槽前的孩子们，还有那些正在拍照或者录像的黑色剪影，他在恍惚间觉得离那个世界的距离真的只剩下那面玻璃，近得不像话。可又实在是过于真实了，在海洋面前人类竟然显得那么的渺小和脆弱。  
在这种氛围里，崔胜澈发现自己的心跳突然开始鼓噪。  
看着远远超出自己想象的巨大鲸鲨伴着鱼群在安静地游动，他不知道玻璃那头的世界有没有声响，但自己周边的一切都好像失去了声音似的。  
他盯着成群结队的海洋生物们，不知明状的孤独感骤然间袭卷了所有感官。  
可在这黑暗中有人靠得更近了一些，然后拉住了他的手。  
“有我呢。”  
“……什么？”  
“你看啊。”尹净汉指着前方向他示意，“鲸鲨也有两条不是吗。”  
崔胜澈终于回过神去看，那两条鲸鲨正巧游过他的面前——  
不管在水槽里徘徊过多少圈，它们始终结伴而行。  
于是他握紧了那只和他的差不多大小，却要柔软纤细很多的手。很快他就感觉到了手的主人回握的力道。  
“我们也会一直一起的。”  
尹净汉很少说这样的话，崔胜澈想他一定是察觉到了自己突如其来的慌乱。  
“嗯。”  
他轻声应道。  
所以回应也就这么的理所当然，反正他本来就打算要和他一直在一起。

崔胜澈突然想起真的是很久很久之前了，久到两个人还在念书，也还没有在一起的时候。  
那是高中毕业旅行的最后一晚，忘记是谁在真心话大冒险的游戏里问过他来着，直到八十岁也想在一起的人是谁。  
他几乎是没有犹豫地选择了尹净汉，虽然为了不暴露当时自己小心翼翼的暗恋，最后还加了句作为朋友。  
话音一落大家就开始一起起哄，尹净汉笑着说怎么能只选一个人啊，如果是我真的选不出来。

但是——

“就算八十岁也要一起，作为爱人。”

崔胜澈突然听到尹净汉在沉默了几秒之后又再度响起的声音。  
刚刚还无声的世界在这一瞬间奇迹般地恢复了正常。

他根本没想到尹净汉会记得当年被大家调笑的回答，尽管里面藏着一颗真心。  
他惊讶地扭头去看，对上了在蓝色光晕的映照下一双格外明亮的眼睛。

“生日快乐，非常爱你。”

fin


End file.
